


the long view

by distractionpie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Hank had thought there was only one thing between him and the light at the end of the tunnel. Now there's two.





	the long view

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game a few days ago and this flashed into my head as a concept and was written in a straight rush as soon as I could get to my phone afterwards.

Except on the worst days Hank doesn't give serious consideration to taking the fast way out. Sumo is seven years old and if Hank is doing anything in his life right at all the dog should hang in there a few more years so Hank’s gotta stick around that long because he's got no illusions what would happen to a big old lunk like Sumo in a shelter.

Three to five years, the average duration that the guys he catches get put away for, and ain’t that a bitch considering what some of them have done, but he’d been ready to face those years down.

Except now Sumo isn't the only one depending on him. 

Hank has seen what happens to cops who lose their partners and it usually ain't pleasant and he's pretty sure that being new to the whole having feelings thing isn't gonna count in Connor’s favour if it comes to that. 

When it comes to that. Because Hank isn't fuckin’ old but Connor is young and who the hell knows how long androids could stick around for now they didn't have to deal with a creator that encouraged their owners to scrap them and upgrade every few years, but Hank would put his money on it being a damn long while. 

Or at least the kid better stick around a long while. Cyberlife seemed to have decided it was easier to issue replacements than it was to programme a little self preservation into their androids, or at least into this one, and it had been bad enough watching the kid throw himself in the path of danger, reviewing the CCTV footage of the interrogation of the Stratford tower service androids and seeing Connor’s system fail and almost shut down in a way that was too close to death no matter what colour his blood was, knowing after that first time that if things went to hell then Cyberlife goons would cart him off and the next morning Connor ( _a_ Connor but not _the_ Connor and no matter how things had played out Hank is sure would never have got to the point of thinking that was okay) would be waiting at his desk back in one piece which was all well and good if you could ignore all the ways Cyberlife made him wrong but Hank was never that brand of idiot. 

Well, now Hank knows the reasons for that fucked up programming decision - Cyberlife didn’t just think Connor was disposal, his destruction had been intended from the start. And Hank also knew that even if a replacement Connor was an acceptable option, there was no Cyberlife around to fix him now - the Jericho rebels havebeen implementing a sort of android hospital, using salvage to fix models that would have been scrapped for mild damage before, but there was nothing they could do for a catastrophic failure and even if they could take the mind of a dead android and reupload it to a new body not enough was known about deviancy yet to be confident they'd come back right.

If Connor was destroyed, it wouldn’t just be like watching him die this time.

No, Connor was just gonna have to learn to have a little care for himself, because if the kid somehow found his way out of this world before Hank did then Hank would just have to find his way to whatever passed for android heaven and kick Connor’s ass.

In the meantime, he’ll stick around and keep an eye on the kid.


End file.
